Through Victoria's Eyes Twilight through Eclipse
by GreenGoddessofPurple
Summary: You say I'm the bad guy you're not looking at it right. You would do the same if you were just as powerful and lost your only soul mate. Bella would do the same if she ever becomes immortal and she lost Edward. You need to see how I see it to understand.
1. Introduction

Through Victoria's Eyes

(Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse)

Introduction

I guess you can say I was evil… but that would ruin the compelling manner of being a legitimate vampire.

Dwelling is a conceiting, contemptible thing. We vampires aren't living but yet we still look as if. I, Victoria, don't know when and how I became a vampire, I choose not think about once being a vulnerable mortal. With my long flowing, curly hair the color of burning fire I'd seem flawless to you, make you fall in love with me. However, that's with all immortals. Well if you believed that, the "Cullens" I despise more then anything are the innocent. You certainly haven't broadened through them well enough. For I seek revenge. I'm deeply sorry for seeming sinister but to avenge your true love it's what everyone would do. I reckon the "so called" Bella would do if she were immortal and lost her precious Edward. It's only in the nature of loving your true soul mate and losing them. That's why I still choose to exist. To show them what I went through! To show Edward what he's going to go through! Other then that I choose not to exist.

So never, call someone evil without understanding his or her reason of treason.


	2. Chapter 1 My Beginnings

Through Victoria's Eyes

Chapter 1

My beginnings

1774

I remember how it all started… 236 years back from today to be exact. I was a newborn; scavenging through the territory which became North Dakota 115 years later. Blood and gore scattered across the grass and their modern log cabin type houses. It was nearly feasible to constrain me as I went through twenty-five people in nearly one minute. My eyes were as black as burnt coal I needed to eat. The only thing the fragile mortals could get a good look at before their deaths was the fiery red hair of mine soaring through the air as if fire could travel in mid-air.

I thirsted for blood as mortals thirsted for water; pure goodness with the warm heavenly scent you couldn't resist. Especially for the newborn as I was. Hearing their screams of terror as I attacked hearing their bones shatter only using as much force as a pinch. I was ferociously drinking gashing their throat with narrow precisions taking up as much fluid as I could before being drawn to another. It was when I nearly wiped out the mortals if the small village getting through the last of them when he came.

I was much calmer then as my thirst was nearly satisfied and my eyes gradually started changing to conform to my hair, blazing red. It was then someone of my kind approached pale, dark- skinned with eyes a darker red then mine as I just ate dreadlocks down to his chest. He wore no shirt as his abs was displayed and breeches a little larger then he that obviously were stolen. He gazed upon me as I held a man leaned paralyzed on my shoulder taking the living day out of him. He held his hand up and I looked up glaring ferociously getting angry for him to dare to interfere with my drinking. I dropped the man to the ground. He started to speak with an African-like accent,

"Hello, if I may introduce myself my name is Laurent."

I replied sneeringly, "Why have you interrupted I at this time!" He gazed around the area as body after body laid crippled on the ground, some dismembered into pieces.

"You have caused much destruction to these people. You must never bring attention to yourself from large masses of destruction. You can get yourself killed from the Volturi, as you are revealing yourself to mortals who might stumble upon this catastrophe."

My eyes glared with rage and I lunged with a compelling force. Laurent watched me closely then dashed quickly to the left. I missed and smashed 6 feet worth of a hole in the ground I quickly jumped up and flashed to him. Every time I endeavored to attack, he would somehow dodge all my attempts. I quickly threw a roundhouse kick and as quickly he dodged; back and forth Laurent dodged as he read every move I was about to throw. He grabbed my hand at a mid-second I tried to swing it at him. While he clutched my hand, he looked blankly in my eyes. My hand started to grow a crack up the middle. Then rigorously he kicked my stomach, at that I flew out feeling my hair come forward as I flung mid air backward it was about 5 seconds up as Laurent jumped up and smashed his hand onto my chest as I flew back down. Trying to grab a tree, I went through and broke so many trying to stop myself and regain control. It didn't do much as trees crackled to the ground. I felt myself hit the ground. As if it were paper, I tore right through almost 10 feet deep.

Laurent stood over the hole, "I truly wish to not fight I want to restore tranquil between us. I will teach you about this different world of us and you will listen. It is very important to be well familiar with."

I looked up at him I got up and jumped out of the hole. Knowing how little chance I had to him, I chose not to challenge him further.

Laurent continued, "Well, may I have your name as we have set off on the wrong foot?"

My eyes softened and I managed a half smile, "I am Victoria. I don't remember how I'm like this. It's been very impenetrable and I've had little knowledge of others."

He cocked his head to one side," Indeed I shall teach you what you need to learn and you shall know the world of us vampires. Now follow and keep up."

I didn't question to where we were going as I watch him fly through the trees I soared behind him and we left the village leaving no sign of our presence to what happened to those people.

We ran increasingly fast through miles and miles of the forest**,** occasionally having to jump over rivers and creeks. What seemed like hours of running - which got us pretty far, I'm sure** – **I caught the scent of warm flowing blood gliding through the air. It was the scent of human blood. I immediately switched my course to that trail; I wouldn't mind a little snack along the way.

Laurent sensed my discourse almost immediately**.** "Victoria!" he called.

I ignored him and continued on**,** getting closer to the heavenly aroma. I ran with reckless speed to try to prevent Laurent from catching me**,** knowing he was following me.

He continued to call with his African accent, "Victoria**,** you're not to deviate from our course!"

I continued on, inhaling more of the wonderful odor**,** as I knew I was closer now. Taunted I was by the thought of being able to consume yet another mortal. Those thoughts only made me increase my speed even more. I caught sight of the human, thirty-five yards before I even reached it, no, before I even reached _her_. I jumped up and hopped across from tree to tree.

I saw Laurent speed under me. "Victoria, no! Humans are tempting**,** but I assure you we will go hunting as soon as we get there."

This Laurent was starting to bug me. Why was I following this fool anyway? I should stand as my own leader. I am powerful after all.

Then I remembered what Laurent had said**:**

"_You have caused much destruction to these people. You must never bring attention to yourself because of large masses of destruction. You can get yourself killed from the __**Volturi**__, as you are revealing yourself to mortals who might stumble upon this catastrophe."_

Who was this Volturi**, **and are they truly this powerful? Thoughts ran through my mind of what they might be able to achieve.

I was then shocked from somebody thudding into me as we flew down. It was Laurent; I had been too caught up in my own thoughts. I'd hardly noticed I had slowed down.

_Note to self: Need to work on focusing while thinking._

__Laurent attacked me by surprise as I flew into the ground**,** hitting down a few trees. I heard weak footsteps retreating. It was the human**,** fleeing from seeing the tress fall. "_Damn,"___I muttered under my breath. Laurent was now really getting under my skin. Yet I still had so many questions…

I could tell Laurent was annoyed by me now. "You will either come with me to learn the nature of being immortal, or you shall consult with the Volturi. You will not stray further**,** for I will not come for you anymore. Therefore your next lethal destruction will be the end of you from the Volturi**,** for they don't tolerate exposure of cold ones!"

I started to like what he was saying about not coming after me until he got to the Volturi part. I brushed off the dirt as I got up. Laurent turned his back to me and sprinted forward**.** I followed and we continued on without further discussion.


End file.
